dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix - List of Characters
NOTE THAT THESE ARE IBARBER'S CHARACTERS. THEY CANNOT BE USED WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION. D-Team Max Taylor Max is the leader of the D-Team and a year has passed since the confrontion with the Space Pirates. Max is still the same, but has studied little more on dinosaurs after that, He still misses Chomp and Rex. Max found three dinosaurs cards in his own backyard when going to save a Dilophosaurus and he owns Brachy the Brachyceratops. Rex Owen Rex is one of Max's friends. After going with his parents back to the future, he took care of the dinosaurs while his parents learned more about dinosaurs. Rex has changed a little; he's interested on how future technology works, and studies on how to work on the technology. He owns China the Sinraptor, who is similar to Ace. Zoe Drake Zoe is one of the female members of the D-Team and is still bossy toward the boys. She and Reese get along more now, and Zoe's dad is helping other animals around the world while her mom helps the animals in the house, although it's been a year she still misses Paris and the others. She owns Colin the Corythosaurus, who acts differently than Paris. Dr. Spike Taylor Spike is Max's dad, is a Paleontologist and still runs the D-Lab. He is the Head Chief of the D-Team and still gets very excited at dinosaurs. Over the years, he has been researching on a Zupaysaurus, trying to determine if the dinosaur is a member of the Dilophosaurid family or it isn't. Until then, he studies more, but Dr.Taylor falls asleep on the job studying the dinosaur. Spike is more attractive to some carnivorous dinosaurs and they usually chase him, and is once or twice gets hurt on their adventures. He owns Sauro the Saurophaganax, who looks similar to his cousin Terry the Tyrannosaurus, but differs from the horns, claws and colors the show big relationship. Dr. Taylor has a big relation with the baby dinosaurs and is usually seen sleeping with him in his bedroom. Dr. Reese Drake Resse is Zoe's older sister and is Dr.Taylor's assistant. Even though she speaks in a monotone, she shares better relationship with Zoe now. Recently, Reese has joined some adventures with her sister, but usually stays at the D-Lab creating and modifying the Dino Shots to help the D-Team. Reese owns Camara the [Camarasaurus, who rarely shows his emotions, making him similar to his master. Meena The young Indian princess came to visit not too long ago before the gang found out about the Elemental Fusion. She came to join the D-Team's adventure to save the dinosaurs. During this time, Rex saved an old friend of Meena's, the Deltadromeus she swam with in the Ganges. She named the Deltadromeus Bimalimi, which means "Pure Sea". Alpha Gang Dr. Z Dr. Z is the overconfident leader of the Alpha Gang and is the grandfather of Rod and Laura, who is has returned to the future and is studying on dinosaurs and prehistoric plant life. Dr. Z returned to the present when a dinosaur was detected. After Deltadromeus' attack, Dr. Z had big plans to help the D-Team fight against the Space Pirates, but his idea required 10 dinosaurs. He owns Acro the Acrocanthosaurus, who was one of the first dinosaur members of the Alpha Gang. Ursula Ursula is the former boss of the Alpha Trio which also includes Ed and Zander. She mostly bosses the two and hates being called an old lady, and adores the latest of fashion clothing. Her attitude is really childish like in the other series and thinks herself as a queen. She owns Terry and later owns an Abelisaurus and named it Sabuaya, meaning "Three Colors". Zander Zander is the brains of the Alpha Trio; he comes up with better plans than the Ursula and Ed. He, Ursula and Ed used to obtain dinosaurs for Dr. Z, but now they help the D-Team stop the Space Pirates from taking over the world. Even though he has Spiny on his side, he is a nervous wreck. Now being back in the present he intends to be Reese serenading with his love songs. He enjoys Ursula getting in trouble by Helga and Dr. Z and enjoys toying with her. He now owns a Patagosaurus named Tago. Tago and Spiny seem to get along pretty well, along with all the other dinos like Harusu the Monolophosaurus and Kaz the Chasmosaurus. Ed Ed is the third member of the Alpha Trio, who works with Ursula and Zander to capture dinosaur for Dr. Z. Despite being a coward, he follows the two anywhere. Ed has way of jinxing his comrades during missions, as seen in the first series. He now shows a little more intelligence in the third series, as well as a fondness of eating lots of food. He and Tank make a great pair, beating countless numbers of dinosaurs such as Carcharodontosaurus and Utahraptor. Ed now owns a Wuerhosaurus named Asuko; even though he's a Stegosaur, he shows some compassion of being active. Rod Laura Helga Jonathan Seth Spectral Space Pirates Spectre Spectre is the leader of the Spectral Space Pirates. Gavro Foolscap Sheer Goma Gallery D-Team's main dinosaurs File:Gabu.gif|Chomp File:Carnotaurus.gif|Ace File:Parapara.gif|Paris Spike's main dinosaurs File:Saurophaganax.gif|Sauro Alpha Trio's Main Dinosaurs File:Tyrannosaurus.gif|Terry File:Spinosaurus.gif|Spiny File:Saichania.gif|Tank File:Iguanodon.gif|Iguano File:Altirhinus.gif|Altey Dr. Z's Main Dinosaurs File:Acrocanthosaurus.gif|Acro-chan File:Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus.gif|Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Rod's Main Dinosaurs Laura's Main Dinosaurs Seth's Main Dinosaurs Spectre's Main Dinosaurs =Navigation= Category:D-Kids Grand Prix